Take a deep breath and jump
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Isabella Swan is off to her first year of college where she'll deal with roommate issue's make new friends and maybe just fall in love, but along the way she has to deal with her own insecurity's and demons that haunt her. will she make it through the year will she find the love she was looking for. there is only one way to tell she'll have to Take a deep breath and jump AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Before you go any farther please note this is very AU all Human and Bella was raised completely different then she was in the books if this doesn't bother you please read on if it does don't read. **

I don't own Twilight

Isabella Swan sat in the passenger seat of her father's car trying not to throw up, she was eighteen and on her way to college for the first time. Now at 18 you would think she would be able to control the butterfly's that rioted in her stomach, control the nauseous feeling that swept over her, stop her jittering body. Her father was trying to talk to her and all she wanted was silence she didn't want to think about the life she was leaving behind the people she was leaving behind and she really did not want to think about the life she was headed towards. She wasn't the most outgoing girl in her town in her class not by a long shot and change well she'd never been good with it but now she had to bite the bullet and make a change for herself.

"So don't forget to call your Grandmother," Charlie reminded his daughter as she stared blankly out the window not even really seeming to register his words in her head.

Bella cringed and her stomach flipped again. Her grandma and grandpa were great people she loved them to death and they had raised her basically since she was a baby, her dad was too busy working or dating or whatever he was doing that week sometimes he was surprised he remembered who she was. Her mother was off getting married getting divorced and then getting back together with her ex husband multiple times. So she'd been regulated to her grandparents Swan. They were old though in their 80's and her grandpa was getting sicker by the day most of the time no matter how much she loved them she felt trapped and alone trying to carry the burden of caring for them on her own shoulder she selfishly she wanted to get away and bury her head away from her problems for a little while. She absent mindedly nodded her head not wanting to give a complete answer. She watched the scenery go past her, her stomach still flipping and twisting.

Finally they made it to the campus, she looked out the window closed her eyes opened them again and then put her hand on the door handle opening the door she let her feet hit the ground sliding to the ground she waited for her dad to get out of the car she walked towards the entrance and after a long jittery process of getting arranged getting her keys and moving in she said a final good bye. She looked around the room one room two beds and a bathroom that connected to another identical room. It looked like her roommate had already moved in so she waited, she looked at her watch and realized she was suppose to meet her orientation group in a few minutes, Just as she was about to leave a girl walked through the door. A fake smile plastered across her face.

"Oh you must be my roommate, "she held out her hand which Bella reluctantly took. "I'm Jessica Stanley."

"Isabella Swan," she shook her hand and tried to smile she wanted to be friends with this girl something that had never came easy for her. "I think it's time for us to meet are group are you ready?" oh yeah sure." Jessica grabbed her bag and the girls left locking the door behind them.

"So yeah my boyfriend Mike he doesn't actually go here but you know he'll be here most of the time, Jessica snapped her gum and hefted her bag up higher on her shoulder. Bella sighed Jessica hadn't stopped talking since they left the room two hours before.

"What's your boyfriends name."

"Well really he's not my boyfriend he's just a friend."

"Ok," Bella shook her head, "What's his name?" she asked again.

"Mike Newton."

"Nice name what school does he go to?"

"Oh he's not in school right now he'll be here next semester." Bella just nodded as they got in line to get their food. Sometime around the third day on campus she'd finally had enough of Jessica and her boyfriend and her wining about how he wasn't really her boyfriend, she got it she really did she just didn't want to hear it. Now she was stuck in a giant room with hundreds of other people getting stupid pamphlets about stupid clubs she would never look at or participate in, but in the end she mostly just smiled and took the paper maybe they would say something interesting and she usually liked to read random stuff when she was bored.

Finally she was exhausted and she was hungry and she grabbed her food and went to grab her drink when she felt someone touch her arm.

She turned around and stared at this guy with blond hair and blue eye's "May I help you?" no he leered at her. She rolled her eyes, and walked away he was obviously some type of pervert. She was sure he wasn't doing anything but looking at her ass. She quickly ate her food and went to find something else to do. She left the building not noticing that the man with the blue eyes was tracking her with his eyes.

Bella Swan had only been at school for less than four days and already she had a stalker and a roommate she couldn't stand. Not that she knew about the stalker yet but her freaking roommate was going to drive her batty, this is going to be one long year she thought as she climbed into bed that night and tried to sleep once again over Jessica's Tv. One long and annoying year.

**A/N ok so some of this is based on my real live and my college experience no I didn't have a stalker but I did have one annoying roommate and the parent situation is based on me. So something's will be based on real life some things won't I hope you stick with the story and see where it takes you. Next up Alice Edward Emmett Rose and Jasper come in but how well if you review I'll try and write more tomorrow. The more reviews I get the more I'll feel like writing. If you don't like the story just don't review please I don't need your flames telling me it sucks constructive criticism or if you'd like to see something is of course welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight

Bella rolled over in bed and groaned she got up and shot a glare at Jessica and her boyfriend/friend/ slash whatever the fuck he was the guy was there every freaking day he slept there and the room was tiny. Bella as a person was not confrontational unless you where her friend then she really wouldn't take you're shit but for now she just kept her mouth shut and stayed out of the room most of the day. She gathered her clothes and walked into the bathroom quickly changing and running a brush through her hair she grabbed her bag and her keys and left the room locking up behind her, she didn't see the eyes following her when she made it outside. She didn't notice how they tracked her every move. Actual classes were starting tomorrow and her nerves were already frayed having no idea what to expect, she was running over all the horror stories she'd been told about college the work the people the professors.

She had all her books and supply's ready and she had her schedule printed out but that didn't mean she felt even remotely ready. She wandered her way into the student center and found herself in the book store a store packed with people with school texts and school paraphernalia, but they also carried a few books and magazines she wondered over to the novels skimming her hands over them picking up a few reading the synopsis and placing them back down until she found one she wanted to read so gathering it up she took it the check out and after paying made her way back out into the sunshine it was now almost the middle of September and she knew with how violiale the weather was there might not be very many nice days left.

She sat on a springy warm patch of grass looking over the fountain pond on campus and opened her book. She was so focused on the words she didn't even notice the girl that sat down beside her.

"What book are you reading?" Her head snapped up as she looked over at the girl sitting beside her spiky black hair and sparkling green eyes.

"Um, Nora Roberts Bed of Roses." Bella looked at her oddly she wasn't used to strangers talking to her, she'd grown up in a tiny town in a graduating class of less than 200. Basically everyone had known everyone else since childhood.

"Is it any good?"

"Well I just stared it so I'm not really sure, though I properly won't finish it." Bella sighed and sat the book down admitting defeat she should have known better then to buy the book it was the second in the series she knew herself well enough to know she couldn't read the second without reading the first. "I'm Bella Swan." She held out her hand and waited for the girl that she now admitted looked like a pixie to make the next move.

"Alice Cullen." Alice took her hand and smiled. Alice had been walking around campus when she'd seen the other girl long brown hair curtaining a book in her hand and something made Alice want to go up and talk to the girl.

"Nice to meet you," the words didn't seem to come out in more than a whisper Bella didn't know what to do or think about this new girl who seemed to be practically jumping out of her skin as she sat beside her.

"So are you a freshman?" Alice asked. Bella nodded. "That's good me to, I can't wait till classes start my two older brothers are here to. Edward is a junior and Emmett is a senior. Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie is here also but she's a freshman like us. Jasper is my boyfriend and Rose's older brother he's in Edwards class.

"That's nice are you close to them," Bella asked wondering she was an only child and had never been close to anyone only her grandparents and that wasn't really the same.

"Oh yeah Emmett and Edward are a pain in my tiny ass most of the time but they are my brothers and in the long run I love them. Bella couldn't help it she laughed, but even behind the laugh Alice could see the loneliness lurking in her brown eyes. "Actually I was just going to get some dinner with them would you like to come? Rose and I live on campus the boys share an apartment but we were going to meet in the commons.

"Are you sure I'm not intruding?" Bella hated to be a burden on anybody and she didn't want to intrude on this girl or her family and friends.

"Of course you're not the more the merrier as I say." Alice waved away her concern as she stood up, Bella figured she had nothing better to do so she stood up and gathered her book and bag slipping her book inside the bag. She slung it over her shoulder and followed Alice to the commons which she heard was good but hadn't really been in it yet except for a special breakfast with her orientation group. She looked over at Alice who seemed to be bouncing with every step and she had to chuckle silently to herself wondering what she'd gotten herself into.

A/N thanks to those that reviewed but only four reviews slightly disappointing so let's see if we can do better. I realize this is slightly boring but I promise stick with me it gets better and really funny. So please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight

Alice and Bella walked into the Commons handing there meal cards to the cashier who swiped them and then handed them back, they went through the swinging doors and Alice started to jump up and down like a crazy pixie. "Rose, Rose over here Rose." Bella watched as a tall blond turned her head smiled and started to walk towards them.

"Alice," Rose smiled at her best friend slowly taking in the woman beside her. Alice noticed the look and smiled. This one could get Tricky Rose didn't take kindly to strangers.

"Rose this is Bella, I met her out by the pond,"

"Hello Bella." Rose decided to withhold judgment until she got to know the other girl a bit better. "Well everyone is over there. She turned and pointed to a table on the opposite side of the room. Alice nodded.

"Ok we'll be over there in a minute after we get our food," she started to walk away towards the area the food was served in and Bella a bit bewildered followed her. They both grabbed food and made their way over to the giant table all of Alice's friends/Brothers had commandeered.

"Everyone this is my new friend Bella Swan," Alice pointed as she sat her food down and slid into a chair. Bella just kind of waved and sat her own food down. Sliding into a chair, her eyes briefly hit those of a green eyed man and she quickly ducked her head hoping her cheeks where not fire engine red like they normally were.

"Bella this is, Emmett Jasper and Edward." Alice pointed to each guy In turn as she took a spoonful of berries.

"Nice to meet you," Bella briefly looked at each of them. She noticed Edward seemed to be very intent on her.

"So Bella where do you live," Emmett asked.

"Um Santine Hall," Bella answered.

"Really Alice and Rose live there to on the fourth floor."

Bella looked surprised "Really what room,"

" 417" Rose answered.

Bella's cheeks colored once again that was embarrassing she lived at 415 which meant that Alice and Rose where her suitemates. "So what room do you live in?" Alice asked.

"415" her whispered words were barley heard but they did hear them in the end.

"Oh" that was the only words that came out of Alice's mouth as she realized why this poor girl originally looked so lonely she'd ran into her other suitemate Jessica a time or two and she felt bad for anyone that had to live with that girl.

Just then Bella looked across the room and noticed that blue eyed guy staring at her she felt a shiver run down her back and quickly turned away the guys noticed her reaction and turned around to see what had caused it. "Do you know that guy," Edward asked gently seeing that this girl would more than likely jump at her shadow if she was given the chance.

"Not really," Bella shook her head, "I briefly meet him the other day at the dinner thing for freshman he didn't really say anything to me but he touched my arm and gave me this creepy look, something about the dude just does not seem ok." She tried to shrug it off but Edward looked over at Jasper and Emmett and they both silently agreed to keep an eye out for this guy. Rosalie and Alice had also glanced over at the table and agreed that dude looked creepy.

"So What's your major," Alice asked trying to steer the conversation as far away from crappy roommates and creepy guys as possible.

"Officially its Psychology with a minor in History but I'm not sure I may change it to major in history with a different minor and I may double major with political science." She answered before taking a bite of her apple.

"What type of history do you like?" Jasper was quick to jump in, "it's just I'm a history major and I'm really into the civil war era."

"I like anything from the pilgrims in America to world war two along with the same period in England's history I'm not really big on the more modern history." That got them into a discussion about Majors.

"I'm a Pre med student." Edward threw in this intrigued Bella she sometimes thought it would be awesome to be a Dr. but she knew she'd never make it.

"What type of medicine do you want to go into?"

"I'm thinking OBGYN"

"Yeah he's such a ladies' man," Emmett chuckled earning a whack upside the head from Rosalie Bella through Edward a sympathetic glance. "Ow woman you are so abusive." He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm a Sports medicine major I want to be a personal trainer." Emmett threw in. Bella nodded looking at Emmett's build she could see he would do well in that job.

"What about you Rose?" the blond looked like she was reluctant to answer."

"I'm a double business and Mechanical major I want to open my own garage to restore old cars. " Bella was shocked looking at this girl she looked more like a model then a girl that liked to get her hands dirty under the hood of a car. As hard as Bella tried she just couldn't picture this. She just gave Rose a tight smile. It was nothing against Rose no you see Bella had a thing against mechanics it was innately breed in her. Her grandpa was a mechanic her father was many uncles where and she hated it but you could mainly blame that on her father. It wasn't really the profession she hated as much as she disliked her father so much she just associated it with him so it put a bad taste in her mouth. Maybe one day she'd take the time to explain this to Rose.

"Alice what are you majoring in?"

"Fashion." Bella just giggled at that she could totally see the connection to Alice and fashion they spent the rest of the next hour slowly getting to know each other and ever so slowly Rose and Bella even warmed to each other.

A/N so thanks to everyone that reviewed as you'll notice Bella in this story does not have a good relationship with either parent and Charlie is not the sheriff. Sorry if that makes anyone mad please read and review. Every review is appreciated and makes me want to write more.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight

As the weeks went by the group seemed to cement together, they grew closer with every passing day. While at the same time Bella grew farther and farther away from Jessica. "They are going to be the death of me," She groaned as she sat in the front seat of Rose's car. Rose and Alice had decided she needed to get out and told her she was going shopping whether she wanted to or not.

"I think they are going to be the death of all of us," Alice sighed from the back seat.

"How the hell do you even sleep in that room," Rose turned her head to look at Bella.

"not very well, I try to cover my head up as much as possible but she has the TV on all night and just ugg."

"We should complain," Alice got an evil look on her face.

"you're right we should but I hate confrontation." Bella's face had paled at even the thought of it.

"To bad we can't move out of the dorms until next year we would totally get an apartment and live off campus." Rose turned into the mall parking lot and started to search for a spot.

Alice nodded, "I heard their was an opening in the boys apartment. Maybe we should look at it.

"What's the point," Bella snorted, "They won't let us out of our housing contracts unless we completely withdraw from school."

Alice wrinkled her nose, "I need some retail therapy."

"Amen to that," Rose shut the car off and they got out of the car going through the Macy's entrance. After five stores in which Alice and Rose tried to buy everything in site or so it seemed to Bella they made it to Victoria secret/Pink. "Come on Bella we need to get you measured for a new bra," She pulled her over to one of the clerks who quickly measured her over her clothes and told her she was a 32 B. now Bella wasn't stupid she was pretty sure the sales person was though. Her boobs hadn't been a B since she was 15 years old and since she'd went on birth control for Craps they'd exploded, but she shrugged and decided she'd have some fun with it.

She grabbed a bra in the suggested size and she and Alice went into one of the changing rooms, she quickly stripped down and pulled the bra on, she almost burst into laughter as she turned to Alice. Alice herself was about to burst into a peel of laughter. "Oh my god I have to get Rose." Bella glared.

"It's not that Funny Alice."

"Oh yes it is, and with that Alice was out the door and Rose was back with her in minutes. Rose immediately started to laugh. She had to fan herself she was laughing so hard.

"Bella get that thing off before it suffocates you, she chocked out going to get me a range of other sizes that would be more appropriate. She came back with a hand full of bra' s which Bella tried on finally finding on that actually fit much to her friends amazement she finally found one sized 32 D that fit her, Rose and Alice looked at her wide eyed.

"You've got to be kidding me," Alice breathed. "You're what all of 105 pounds." Bella just shrugged and fit back into her other bra one that had always been slightly to small for her. She got her shirt back on and went to pay for the new bra while Alice and Rose paid for something's they'd found.

Bella was dead on her feet after the girls made her go to five other stores and by the time it was all over all she wanted to do was collapse on her bed and sleep the night away, she fell a sleep right away but was woken up by Mike and Jessica coming in and flipping on the TV. she just rolled her eyes and closed them going back to sleep. She slept fitfully that night and almost went next door to ask if she could crash on their floor. Finally at 6 in the freaking morning all hell broke loose she was woken up, and she had class in 3 hours that was two less hours of sleep she was going to get that day, anyway she was woken up because Mike had to go get his little siblings and take them to school and somehow they'd locked themselves in the room, yes in the room. How the Hell. Bella thought as she rolled out of bed to assess the situation.

A/N thanks to those that reviewed next up you'll find out how they get out of the room which by the way did happen to me my freshman year yes my roommate and her boyfriend did lock us in the room. Anyway please review. Also go check out my other story Sins of love if you haven't already.


End file.
